princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Run, Momo!
Run, Momo! is the 161st episode of the Prince of Tennis series. Summary Momoshiro treated Ryoma for lunch, but something happened that he must pay 10,000 yen before the time limit ends! He leaves Ryoma at the store to insure that he will come back to finish off the payment or Momo and Ryoma's chance at the national tournament is being threatened with a call to the cops for them not paying for the food. Plot Momoshiro and Echizen are extremely hungry, however, when they look for a place to eat, either the shops are closed or they are too full. Since they want to eat (anything) immediately, they end up in a run down ramen shop. The shop owner, proposes them a deal. If they could eat a big bowl of ramen in under 10 minutes, then both dishes would be half price. They do this with ease, and the shop owner, because his shop is not very popular, he is losing money and he needs to make a profit or he will have to close down the shop, so he makes them another deal, if they can eat an even bigger bowl of ramen in under 10 minutes, then they will get that second bowl for free, but if they cannot, then they would have to pay twice as much the money. They also manage to do this. Then the shop owner proposes to them, the final deal. If they can eat the super bowl of ramen in under 10 minutes, then everything will be for free, but if they cannot, they will have to pay for all the meals they have had. They somehow, manage to finish eating the super bowl in 9 minutes and 50 seconds, but as they are going out, the shop owner calls them back and says that Momoshiro's bowl still contained an onion piece and Echizen's bowl still contained a bit of noodle, and since the deal was to eat EVERYTHING in the bowl, they have both failed. When they refuse to pay, the owner threatens them by saying he will call the police and their school, telling them about how Momo and Echizen refused to pay for their meals. Not wanting anything that would risk them playing in Nationals, Momo reluctantly agrees to pay for everything, only to discover he doesn't have enough money. So he makes Echizen stay at the shop while he goes home to collect money. But the shop owner tells Momo that if he cannot get the money in under 2 hours, he will call the police. Momo gets the money and is heading back to the shop, but he meets some members of St Rudolph who demands him play a match with them, he agrees, thinking he has enough time, then he buys a pair of tennis shoes, only to discover that he has spent all his money, so he goes home again to get more money. Then he runs into Fudomine's Ibu, who talks his ear off about whether or not he should save a drowning kitten, then he runs into an old lady who is kneeled over on the floor, he rushes her to hospital and stays there until she is fine, she calls him in and then talks to him for ages about how grateful she is and then launches into a life story about her own son. Then, when the old lady has finished talking and he gets out of the hospital, he meets Sengoku who drags him off to Karaoke, when he finally manages to escape, he runs to the shop only to discover a police car parked outside the shop's door... Category:Episode Category:Recreation arc Category:Season Six